


Gamzee's Disappearance

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A oneshot in which I realise that I really suck at trying to spell moirailligence, Big Brother!Kurloz, I just checked, Jealous!Kankri, M/M, Shit, he probably doesn't like the word but I cannot be bothered to change it, i give up. - Freeform, i wrote this so long ago before I knew how against swearing kankri was, its one word, moiraillegence, pale gamkar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Gamzee has disappeared and Karkat is worried out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee's Disappearance

(3rd P.O.V) 

Gamzee had gone missing. Now, normally this wouldn't concern Karkat, but the sub-juggalator was nowhere that he would think about, Gamzee had been gone for months on end. Karkat checked his hive, empty, the Dark Carnival? Nowhere to be seen. Each place he searched, there wasn't the slightest clue as to where Gamzee was.

(Karkat P.O.V)

My eyes were struggling to stay open, I was giving up all hope that Gamzee was even alive. I stumbled through the ruins of Gamzee's hive on LOTAM when I noticed a familiar shadow looking out of a window. I surged towards the figure and hugged him "GAMZEE! HAVE YOU GOTTEN TALLER? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." noticing he wasn't speaking, I made sure I wasn't speaking to a stuffed corpse "GAMZEE?" I looked up and saw that it wasn't Gamzee. 

This Gamzee lookalike was slightly taller and his eyes were a soulless white, dead. He had skeleton like facepaint and wore a black and white skeleton unitard with a pair of purple shorts overtop. I presumed that he was Gamzee's dancestor as they looked so alike. His lips looked stitched together, although he seemed to be smiling. I fell and tumbled backwards "OHMYGOG- I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, hoping he wasn't as merciless as his ancestor towards mutant bloods. He just smiled at me in his creepy way "I PRESUME YOU HAVE A NAME?" he nodded and started making wild hand gestures. 

I strangely understood each gesture 'I am Kurloz Makara.' he told me "WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK?" I asked and he replied with 'That is a very personal reason. Please do not pry.' I nodded and sincerely replied "SORRY. IS THIS A DREAM?" he simply nodded "DO YOU KNOW WHERE GAMZEE IS?" I asked and he shrugged "WHY ARE YOUR ANSWERS SO COMPLICATED TO DECIPHER?!" he smiled 'You are much more interesting than your dancestor Kankri.' he signed. 

"I KNOW! HE'S ALWAYS RANTING ABOUT TRIGGERS AND HE BASICALLY JUST GOES 6LAH 6LAH 6LAH 6LAH 6LAH 6LAH ALL DAY AND HE'S-" I noticed Kurloz looking behind me. I half closed my eyes and put a hand on my head "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME ISN'T HE?" Kurloz nodded, still smiling. I turned around wearily, seeing my all-annoying dancestor/brother in his 'let's get ourselves culled' blood-gloating dead-person candy red sweater. His eyes were still as dead-person soulless white as ever. "Were y9u talking a69ut me?" I paled at the intense dead-person glare he was giving me "NO! I-UH- OF COURSE NOT!" he raised a dead-person eyebrow "What are y9u d9ing here Karkat?" he asked in his annoying dead-person way.

"LOOKING FOR GAMZEE!" I told Kankri, getting mad, frustration over Gamzee disappearing finally overtaking me. "IS IT THAT MUCH OF A PROBLEM FOR ME TO BE TRYING AND FIND MY BEST FRIEND?!" I screamed at him, tears welling in my eyes. I sat down and hugged my legs, crying my frustration out, watching my red tears fall onto my knees and soak into my pants. "S9rry, I didn't think-" Kankri was cut off when Kurloz hit him and started signing rapidly 'EXACTLY! YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU NEVER THINK! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR THOUGHTLESSNESS YOU HAVE MADE MY NEW BROTHER CRY!" he sat next to me and hugged me, not caring about the colour of my tears, I sobbed into his shoulder, not caring about what Kankri thought. "I JUST- I just want Gamzee back. I miss him so much Kurloz." I told him, ignoring Kankri altogether. 

"WoAh. KaRkAt, kUrLoZ, wHaTs WrOnG? wHy ArE yOu HuGgInG?" I pulled away from Kurloz and saw Gamzee standing in the doorway. "GAMZEE?!" I asked, trying to believe what I was seeing "yEaH bEsT fRiEnD. iT's Me." I stood up and flung myself at Gamzee, clinging onto him as if he was my lifeline. He held out two fingers and I did the same, we touched our fingers and made the diamond shape signifying moirailligence (lol I can't spell that) once we dropped our hands, I screamed at me. "GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE TOO LONG! I NEEDED YOU WHEN THEY DIED!" I screamed, crying again and he started shooshing and papping me, like I did to him when he was sober. 

"I WAS SO WO-" he made a face 'ShOoOoOoOoOoOoOsH.' *pap, pap* "DON'T YOU SHOOSH M-" he smiled ''ShOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOsH *pap* "OH GOG DAMMIT!" he laughed slightly "sHoOoSh. NoW cOmE hErE bEsTiE!" he papped my face once more before hugging me again. I melted into his embrace "NOW DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I ordered, glaring into his chest, my remaining tears soaking into his shirt "I dOn'T pLaN oN iT, bEsT fRiEnD." he replied and I muttered "GOOD." before going silent, enjoying the moment.

(3rd P.O.V)

Kurloz signed at Kankri 'I'm glad my brothers are Moirails.' Kankri glared at Kurloz "Karkat is my 6r9ther y9u d9uche!" he whisper-yelled to avoid ruining the Moirail moment. 'Whatever! I just adopted him in my mind. He is a mutant and purple blood now!' Kurloz signed madly "Y9u dick!" Kankri whisper-yelled. 'But they are really cute together.' Kurloz signed suddenly "Yeah. Meulin w9uld die again t9 see these tw9." Kankri whispered. Kurloz nodded before continuing, 'Karkat is now my brother as well as Gamzee. You can't stop that. Besides, I think he likes me more than you' Kurloz signed. "Why y9u little- yeah, I guess y9u're right." Kankri agreed, surrendering to Kurloz's truth in his words. 'Let's just watch them be cute together.' Kurloz signed, to which Kankri replied with "Yeah." and they stood, watching their brothers hug until they stopped hugging. (UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!) [I'm sorry, I'm sorry. XD]


End file.
